The Golden Heart
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: Summer was about to die but a miracle happened in the form of a blonde boy who had not only saved her but also gave her another chance to live another day. Who was this young boy with such a golden heart... Well this young boy is called Naruto the warrior who shines just like a glowing star.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY characters along with the One Piece powers, all credit goes to the people who made/created or designed them in the first place including the cover image of this here fanfic story.**

 **Ps: Also if you do not notice, Naruto has the power of Gold from Gild Tesoro.**

 **Waning: Some characters might act OOC so if you have a problem with it then exit this fanfic story as fast and soon as possible.**

 **Prologue**

"I'm sorry… Yang… Ruby… Taiyang" A woman with beautiful crimson hair thought to herself, she looked around slowly but winced slightly as she held the bleeding stump where her left arm use to be. She doesn't know what part of the woods she was at but she knows one thing for certain.

She was dying…it was not such a good idea for her.

She barely has the energy to move so here she was barely hanging onto the edge of her life near a tree.

*Growl*

She stiffened as her head slowly glanced forward in the north direction just as a pack of Beowolves came out of the tree lines. They seemed to look at her with a hungry gaze before letting out growls of malice and hunger. The woman's eyes were losing light but she managed to hold on a thin string of hope to keep her awake, it seems that the woman was only awake through sheer will power now.

"Two, three, no… there are seven of them" The red head thought to herself, she glanced toward her two pair of weapons which were a red Scythe and a black Sword, she cursed as the weapons themselves look like they were about to fall apart any second now. She gritted her teeth when she was in a drastic situation, normally she would be able to use both weapons in combat at the same time but with only one arm she has to make the most of it.

She slowly stood up, she stumbled a bit but she managed to stand up straight with her shoulder leaning on the tree bark behind her. She glanced down at the weapon that she chosed in her right arm which was the scythe that Qrow helped her built.

She twirled it a bit with her remaining arm before snapping it forward making the handle of the Scythe extend a bit.

"If Summer Rose is going to die… then she is going down fighting" Just as she finished her sentence the pack grimm infested wolves started sprinting towards her then all at once they lunged forward when they were near her. Summer went to pull up her arm to defend herself but flinched back when her right arm had a sudden pulse of pain coming from it.

"Damn it" She looked up as the wolves were now descending towards her with their opens mouth.

But then…a miracle happened.

"Boom Lancia!" A voice rang out in the area, faster than the naked eye seven bright flashes of yellow were made. Summer had to cover her eyes at how bright the light was, when the flash was gone she removed her arm. Hearing painful whimpers coming from the side she turned to them to see seven pure Golden lances.

Each lances were stitch dead right onto each wolves head, the wolves twitched and whimpered then suddenly they became still before they evaporated right into dark smoke. She watched as the smoke started flowing away, her eyes became foggy before falling over.

She was laying on her back, her weapons aside leaving her defenseless. Before she blacked out, the image of a young teenager around fourteen or thirteen entered her sight.

"Blonde hair… and blue eyes" Her eyes slipped into the back of her head thus leaving her unconscious.

"Well this is quite surprising" The young teenager said while scratching the bottom of his chin. The boy was a fourteen year old that has slicked back blonde hair and blue slitted eyes that stared at the woman before him. He was wearing long puffy black pants with a pink shirt along with wooden brown sandals on his feet.

The boy glanced away at the woman for a second when more howls filled air, he took out a pouch from his pocket an placed his hand in. Grabbing the containments inside he pulled out and opened his right palm to reveal a handful of golden coins. He then whispered something before the coins started liquefying itself, as it turned into a liquid substance the gold seemed to multiplying.

The gold liquid fell from the boys hands as they started mixing together before taking the form of a golden horse. The blonde picked up the woman before bringing her over to his horse that he created, placing the woman on the back of the horse the young boy jumped on.

Without any words exchanged the golden horse started moving in a slow pace before it started moving fast in a gallop "I shouldn't leave this woman out here" as they moved through the woods the bright light bursting from the horse seemed to illuminate the place.

* * *

Summer eyes snapped open as she breathed loudly, gripping her chest she slowly sat up in her place "Where am I?" She wondered slightly as she trailed her left hand over her cheeks. She froze when she suddenly felt her left arm moving, she was greeted by a cold touch though. She glanced toward the stump where she was sure she lost her left arm just to gasp when she saw an arm there.

The reason she gasped was because the arm that was attached to her stump was made out of pure gold.

"I see…your awake now" Surprised by the sudden voice she jumped, laughter was made behind her as she turned around to finally see the blonde boy that she saw before passing out.

The boy was sitting on a golden chair "I brought you to my cabin right after I saved you" the boy blankly stated even as he saw the woman before him flinch at the memory of almost dying.

Summer glanced at her shining golden left arm in question "I also rebuilded an arm for you with my semblance which is the power to manipulate Gold at my will" her savior stated to her. The boy blinked when suddenly tears started developing the woman's eyes.

Summer cried loudly but instead of tears of sorrow they were tears of joy.

She was going to live an see her family again!.

"T-Thank you!" Summer sniffed while the boy waved her off with a smile.

After calming down she finally asked a question that was filling her mind "Who are you?" she asked. The boy leaned back on his chair as his blue eyes shined through the shadows of the cabin.

"My name is Naruto… the boy who wields the power of Gold, Madam"

 **Prologue end**

 **Review! Everybody Review now if ya feel like it and have a Nice Day!.**


End file.
